


All the Things You'll Have to Forget

by aeroniya



Series: Life Will Heal and Love Will Bind [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Niflheim Prince!Prompto, aftereffects of trauma/abuse, the empire's Shitty Treatment of prompto argentum, woo backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroniya/pseuds/aeroniya
Summary: Noctis learns more about Niflheim's prince.





	All the Things You'll Have to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> trauma is Fun guys no really
> 
> liberties clearly taken w/ prompto's backstory given the nature of the au, but still
> 
> title from "the stranger" by stars

Prompto opens up to Noctis slowly, hesitantly reaching out to offered hands but quick to pull back just in case.

"I'd take photos, sometimes," he admits once, softly, when Noctis asked what he did back in Niflheim. It's offered after a long period of quiet, as Prompto thinks of something that seems acceptable to share. "I could show you...?"

Noctis agrees, since it couldn't hurt to get to know more about his fiancé. Prompto's eyes light up in a way, the violet-blue seeming brighter with a newfound sparkle in them Noctis isn't sure he's seen before. It's endearing, and Noctis finds himself lost in it for a minute.

The two of them sit together on the bench in Noctis' bedroom, Noct leaning over to look over Prompto's shoulder to see the camera between them. Prompto tucks some of his fringe behind his ear to keep it out of the way as he talks about each shot, glancing between Noctis and the screen. The photos Prompto has certainly aren't professional quality, but all Prompto has is a dingy point-and-shoot that's certainly seen better days, which surprises Noctis. "This is all I could get my hands on," Prompto explains with a shrug, and he misses the bemused expression on Noctis' face—the only one he could get? He resolves to think about it later. For now, he turns his attention back to Prompto. Prompto also doesn't have any sort of formal training, art-wise, but many of the shots he shows Noctis still have a transfixing quality to them. 

Noctis stops him at a shot of several figures standing in a line, all undoubtedly human. There's some sort of black smudge on their wrists, the camera quality and minor blurriness of the photo obscuring it too much for Noctis to tell what they are.

When he asks, Prompto swallows heavily, resting the camera on his leg. His left hand moves to fiddle with his sleeve. “When… when the empire begins the process to manufacture the troopers, they brand each one with a barcode. Property of the empire kind of thing, for identification.” 

_ Troopers _ . Noctis’ heart drops to his stomach. “I thought the Magiteks were robots.” 

“Kind of. Eventually,” Prompto says, stilted. 

“What are they before that?” Noctis doesn’t think he wants to know, because there’s one thing that comes to mind as a possibility, and Noctis doesn’t want to consider it at all. He’s afraid of the answer.

But Prompto bites his lip, shakes his head. Doesn’t answer. Can’t, maybe. His thumb runs over the buttons on the side of the camera, not pushing any of them. They sit in silence for a while, Noctis’ thoughts racing. 

Prompto turns the camera off; it’s enough for one day. 

Noctis breaks the tense atmosphere with a loaded question, and it throws Prompto off just enough to work as a distraction. "How come your last name isn't Aldercapt if you're the prince?" 

Prompto blinks.

"I mean... I wasn't really meant to be prince, not originally," he says, head tilted downwards. He can't look Noctis in the eye. "But the emperor doesn't have any children, and I was chosen as the successor when I was... twelve or so? Or not, I guess, since I'm here now. I... don't know why they picked me. Maybe... Maybe it was just fate... But it meant I avoided something worse, so... it's hard to complain." 

" 'Something worse'," Noctis echoes, and Prompto flinches near-imperceptibly. 

It strikes Noctis that this is something difficult for Prompto to talk about—that much was made clear, sure, but it makes it significant that Prompto is trusting him with it, despite not knowing each other for long. "Thank you," he says. "Uh—for telling me this." 

"I... feel like I shouldn't keep this from you," Prompto admits. “Since we're getting married and all, and you've been so kind to me since I arrived." He doesn't voice the internal  _ you deserve better than something like me _ , but he looks at Noctis and can't stop the, "Why  _ do _ you treat me so well here?"

It's Noctis' turn to freeze. It's... an odd question, that's for sure. "What do you mean?" he asks, searching for anything in Prompto's eyes that might tell him something. 

"I'm an—" he searches for a word, anything, "—outsider, but you all still... just... treat me like I'm... someone—I don't  _ understand _ !" 

Silence drops after the outburst, and Prompto shrinks into himself. 

"You are someone, though," Noct says, thoroughly confused.

"I think I'd like to return to my room for the night, if that's alright," Prompto says, voice quiet. Noctis walks him back, both of them with a lot to sleep on.

He retreats for a few days, not sure how to speak to Noctis. Not sure how this has changed them.

**Author's Note:**

> prom has Seen Some Shit so he's a lil out of character given his backstory's different
> 
> some hints of prom's development to Sunshine boy happened tho so things aren't all bad
> 
> come bother me & my cohort (aceworu) @ aer1029 and queeryusuke on twitter,  
> and aero-n-dynamics and seta-soji on tumblr
> 
> thank u so much for all the lovely feedback on eyes cast low!!!!


End file.
